


Best Thing Ever

by grocerygirl



Category: Crash Landing on You
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Universe, Drama and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocerygirl/pseuds/grocerygirl
Summary: She's hands down the best thing that has ever happened to him. Their relationship is the best thing she has experienced. So what's with the hiccups, challenges and misunderstandings?Follow Binjin as they negotiate being in love and  together in their complex world since they crash landed into each other's lives.P/S: This story tries to stick as close to what I've read / analysed about their (what I think is) real life relationship. It isn't linear. It pulls out different points and dates in their relationship but follows the same arc. Think of it like 500 Days of Summer, but hopefully we get a happily ever after ending in real life for this one.
Relationships: Hyun Bin / Son Yejin, Ri Jeong Hyeok / Yoon Se-ri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Tteokbokki

**April 30, 2020**

**MS Team Office**

"It's a call from Vast Entertainment. They need to speak with Ms Kim Min Dook Sook regarding ..." the secretary paused. She looked at her boss with a pained and uncertain expression.

"Oh, just give me the phone," sighed Mr Hong.

"Yes, it's Hong, Ms Son's manager. Social media update from Ms Song HK? Netizens aflame? I'd update Ms Kim. As for Ms Son, it's fine. Ms Kim will decide if Ms Son needs to know. You guys are already onto next steps like you said, right?"

Hong grimaced impatiently. He only has loyalty and true affections for his actress charge Yejin. But seriously. That girl's love life has been causing immense troubles for him since late 2018.

"Dispatch?! What's the exchange? Goodwill? It better be. Anyway we trust Vast to handle it. OK, thanks for the update," he ended off.

He looked at his secretary in resignation. "Find me a slot in Ms Kim's calendar today so I can debrief her."

Son Ye Jin's villa home

Yoona propped herself on the kitchen counter. She loved being in this beautiful cosy house; the quirky warmth of its owner on full display; the aroma of cooked dishes wafting through the kitchen.

Yoona watched one of her best friends gingerly taste the Tteokbokki sauce she had been toiling over.

"Omg, look at that smug look on your face!"  
Yoona complained with a slight gagging motion.

Yejin laughed.

"You will love it too. I've also baked your favorite fudge brownie so you don't have to feel neglected," she teased the younger girl.

Yoona gave an overly dramatic sigh in response. "You really are perfect! Why are you so perfect? You are a perfect BFF and a perfect SGF. Tell me again why do you want to stay a SGF? Why be a secret at all if things are going well? Are they going well?"

Yejin ignored Yoona's bait and reached for her phone

Yejin's fingers flew across the screen as she texted a Mr Lee aka the manager of her actor boyfriend.

Promptly 15 minutes later, Mr Lee showed up at at the door.

"Bin will so appreciate this with filming going on till late today," Mr Lee said as Yejin handed him a bag with the Tteokbokki and brownie packed neatly inside.

"I just hope he remembers to eat them. Thanks so much Mr Lee!"

Yoona rolled her eyes as she poured herself a big glass of Sauvignon Blanc and overheard Yejin chatting with Bin's manager. That woman is really too friendly and nice to a fault.

Yoona then pursed her lips wondering if she should tell her BFF what she just read on social media alerts.

"Ok, maybe during dessert," she decided.

Dinner between Yoona and Yejin was a breezy fun affair as the duo caught up on each other's lives, latest TV shows and friendly gossip.

"The World of Married is totally kicking Crash Landing's ass!" Yoona declared. "Yeah, I expected it. It's amazing. And with that sort of powerhouse cast and pacing," Yejin smiled. "It's fine - nobody even expected CLOY to do that well so I'm happy enough with what we landed up with. "

"Nobody except your darling who told the whole world he wants ratings to reach 22%. And speaking of him..." Yoona trailed off.

Ok here goes.

"His ex and him are kinda on social media being spoken about as if they might be getting back together. She posted something on Instagram  
in response to their old show. Did you know?"

Yejin stiffened slightly. She felt her usual defense mechanisms kicked in - her eyes crinkling in amusement - whether she wanted them to or not.

She decided to tell her friend the truth. "That's fast. To be honest, Bin mentioned he might be doing Kyo a favour that could implicate him. He asked if I would be OK with it."

Yoona thumped her wine glass on the table. "What does that mean? Is this the favour? And you said Ok?! Are you mad?? It's not fair. Plus, you will be dragged through in one way or another too."

"Of cos I know Yoona! But ... you know how this industry operates," Yejin felt herself getting frustrated explaining.

She took a deep breath. A part of her feels like whining to Yoona; another and perhaps bigger part of her feels resigned to the machinations of the industry she has chosen to make her career in.

"There must be a reason why she asked him. I like her. There's no reason to begrudge her a favour. Besides, what's past is past anyway," Yejin reasoned.

"You are unbelievable, Jinnie. I hear you. But things have a way of getting complicated," Yoona warned.

Yejin took a thoughtful bite of her brownie. "You think, huh? I don't know. I don't want to read too much into things."

Hyun Bin's trailer

Hyun Bin was wolfing down the Tteokbokki as fast as he could. It was still warm and impossibly delicious. The perfect soul food for a bitterly cold early spring night where he has spent the entire day filming for his upcoming movie.

Then again, it was cooked by a chef extraordinaire and the love of his life.

"Thank you Lee for bringing this to me. It is such a perfect meal, especially after that weird snack I had for dinner," boomed Bin in satisfaction. "I was wondering what could it be when you said you were coming with a surprise during my break."

Lee explained that Ms Son had asked to keep it a surprise. Bin beamed at his girlfriend's gesture.

His expression turned into an unreadable blank look and later sheer annoyance as he retrieved his phone from the table. He was filming for the last seven hours from 1pm and had left his phone in the trailer.

He saw a ton of blinking urgent messages from his agency.

"Lee! You didn't mention HK's post?"

"I know you don't like to be disturbed during filming. And the first thing you did when I got here was to grab the bag and started eating when I said I brought you something from Ms Son," Lee replied simply. He had worked long enough for Bin to know how to calm the actor down when he got agitated.

"I'm sorry Lee. It's always troublesome regarding these things," Hyun Bin apologized to his longtime manager. He was embarrassed by his outburst but there's nothing to hide between long -standing confidantes.

"Wait, does Ms Son know?" Bin ventured.

"Mr Hong has been informed and he will relay the message to MS Team's CEO Ms Kim. I don't know if they have spoken to Ms Son yet. She looks happy when I picked up the food. She was having dinner with her friend Ms Yoona," replied Lee.

Bin groaned inwardly.

Yes, Yejin mentioned Yoona was coming over for dinner. He likes all of Yejin's buddies but for moments like these, he wished it were her more grounded and wiser pals like Hye Soon or Hyo Jin who are having dinner at Yejin's place instead of young, feisty Yoona whom he always suspects thinks Yejin is too good for him.

Urghs.

Let me just finish my scenes for tonight and I'd think about this again as he took another big scoop of his Tteokbokki.


	2. Americano

Hyun Bin checked his watch as he hurried to his car.

10.15pm.

The film studio isn't too far away from central Seoul. He should be able to reach Yejin's place in 30 minutes or less if he drives fast.

Thankfully the last two scenes in the warehouse were nailed quickly. Bin felt a huge surge of relief the moment the director announced it was a wrap for tonight.

After thanking everyone, he quickly took his leave.

His mind was preoccupied as his car zipped through the highway traffic. Scenarios raced through his head. On one hand, he had already informed Yejin about the possibility of his ex and him being a news item to help Kyo distract fans and media from the tricky house situation she was having with her former husband.

On the other, he didn't expect the news to hit this fast.

He knew Yejin was sympathetic about the whole situation. Perhaps that was what bothered him. She genuinely didn't seem to mind. He can't say the same for himself if the tables were turned.

Or if she did, she hid it too well. He can't decide which is worse.

The trouble with dating good actresses. And he had never gone out with any actresses of Yejin's caliber.

His car was waved in the moment he reached the gated bungalow community downtown. His license plate already a familiar sight although tight privacy protocols forbid security guards from knowing who's the driver of a car entering or which villa it is bound for.

He punched the password at her door - 220918.

The calming scent of gardenia, amber and musk from her scented Maison Des Bougies candle as well as the strains of Cinematic Orchestra's To Build A Home greeted Bin as he entered.

This was home for Bin ever since they got serious.

She was at the kitchen sink washing dishes.

"Jinnie baby ..."

She startled and turned around.

"Hey! B, you scared me! I didn't even hear you or know you were coming. Did I miss your message?"

He strode over and took her in his arms, sweeping her fringe out of her eye gently. "I missed you," he hugged her tighter and breathed in her scent. "I miss this. We haven't seen each other in two days.

"I miss you so much too. Wait, let me finish the dishes. I don't want to run soapy hands through your hair," Yejin laughed and turned back to doing her dishes.

Bin studied his girlfriend of nearly 2 years. She's definitely in a good mood.

"How was dinner with Yoona?" he asked casually.

"Fun! She left not too long ago. We talked so much. And probably had too much wine. We made fun of you!"

"Did she say I am no jam?" Bin joked.

"How did..." Yejin spun around, widened her eyes in surprise, apology and embarrassment, before giggling hard for trying to keep up her act.

"You should have seen your face. Nah, everyone knows you've got jam now that you have me," she ribbed.

Bin laughed heartily. This is what he loves so much about Yejin. Her good natured fun and confidence. Being with her made him feel so at ease with himself and in front of others.

He decided to be upfront since both of them were in a relaxed mood.

"It's good then Yoona didn't say anything bad about me. I was worried that she might misinterpret what is happening with, umm, news of the rumour ... with you know ..."

Yejin turned back to the sink. She scrubbed the plate a little harder. The discernible pressure on the dish escaped with a squeak, breaking the suddenly uncomfortable silence.

"Why do you think so poorly of my friend? She never said anything bad about you," Yejin asked quietly.

Bin berated himself.

Bad move, you dolt. You should have known how protective Jinnie is of her tightly knitted core group of friends.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't want anyone to misinterpret or have this news affect our relationship in any way," he clarified.

Yejin's resisted turning around to face him. "There would be nothing to misinterpret if there was nothing - no rumour or anything happening to begin with," she finally said.

Bin could feel himself getting riled up at the evenness of her tone and the implied meaning.

"So now you are telling me your real feelings," Bin countered.

"This is not how I feel. What I just said is simply a fact, B," Yejin glared at him directly now. She wasn't going to back down now that he pushed her button.

She immediately softened when she saw how tired he looked. Bin had an intensive day of filming and still drove all the way here just to see her and check on how she's feeling.

As a fellow actor, she understands the demands of their job - the kind of emotional toil being another person takes on them; the need to memorise, react, take instructions, interpret and express again and again physically and emotionally.

The absolute last thing they need is drama.

She dried her hands and walked over. She squeezed him hard and pulled his face close to her for a deep searching kiss. "Let's not be like this. You must be exhausted. Why don't you just take a bath first? I'd finish up here and we can talk properly?"

Bin nodded, dazed from the effect of that searing kiss. He was grateful that Yejin stopped the heated conversation for both them.

He didn't realise how tired he was until the hot water from the rainbath hit his skin. The warm shower made him feel extremely sleepy. He pulled his clothes out from the wardrobe and put on a pair of clean boxers and white tee.

"Hey baby, I'd just lie on the bed for a bit to wait for you," he called from her bedroom upstairs.

"What did you say?" Yejin replied as she put the last of her dishes back in her beautiful French cabinet.

She climbed the stairs to her bedroom and saw that her boyfriend was already fast asleep.

His iphone buzzed on her bedside table. She walked over. She would never ever go through his messages. But that doesn't mean one can't quickly sneak a peek at what's flashing on the locked screen.

She winced instinctively when she saw who was it from.

"Thank you Bin for your help for old times'  
sake. ❤️"

Yejin walked into the bathroom. Now she needs a hot soak in the bathtub.

——

Bin reached for his cell phone.

6.37am. He ignored the messages and rolled back to bed.

Thank goodness it was an afternoon filming schedule today. He pulled the blanket closer, moving in to snuggle with his human bolster only to find that she wasn't there.

"Jinnie?" he called and sat up looking around.

He stepped out of the bedroom. He heard the stereo in the living room softly playing Stan Getz and Bebel Gilberto. She must be downstairs. He recognises her morning music just as he remembers how she raved about bossa nova jazz and Cuba, even visiting the country twice.

"I'd bring you back there - third time will be magical," he promised her before.

"And if you don't, you can never go there. Ever. You will regret missing out on this beautiful country with your very own Korean tour guide," she replied cheekily.

He smiled at that memory and his breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of her.

She was sitting at the table in her outdoor terrace, framed against the dark inky blue sky with the faintest of light in the horizons. Her tresses swept across the small of her back, her hands on a coffee mug and her eyes gazing ahead into the distance. She looked incredibly gorgeous.

Bin noticed she was wearing an oversized white wooly sweater. Is that the sweater she purchased from the wardrobe department on the last day of filming for their Crash Landing series?

Yejin stared blankly at the empty chairs of her dining table in front of her. She wondered if Bin would try to discuss Kyo's social media post with her again.

If she were honest with herself, she did feel a little uncomfortable when he told her about the plan a week ago. Just a wee bit. Alright, maybe slightly more than that.

She then chided herself for being childish. She wouldn't be in this situation if she had come out right from the start to say she is indeed dating Bin. But they were so new then. Before they knew it, there was Crash Landing to consider when they received the script last year.

"Spacing out again with your Americano?"

Yejin shook herself out of her reverie hearing her boyfriend's baritone voice.

She gave him a smile that was pure sunshine as her eyes turned smaller. He looked utterly adorable - 1.85m tall man child with mussed hair, rumpled tee and those dimples.

She knew she would die a thousand times over for him. Or that he has to die if he ever leaves her.

"It's not spacing out. It's called looking ahead blankly," she retorted. "And it's not Americano - too early. I'm having a latte first."

She hopped off her chair, her sweater barely covering the ends of boyshorts.

"I'd make you your usual Americano. You were really exhausted yesterday. What's the call time again today? 2pm right?"

Bin nodded. He had sent her his schedule in advance so they could coordinate their meetings better.

Yejin popped a nepresso capsule into her coffee machine. She took a quick glance at her strapping boyfriend looking a little awkwardly at her and knew immediately what was on his mind. They left many things unsaid last night.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. You explained everything before," she reassured him as she extracted the cup of freshly made coffee carefully, adding hot water before placing it on the counter before him.

"If anything, I hope you are Ok. Don't let these things affect your filming. You have to bring your A-game against Mr Hwang Jung Min who's like a total legend."

Bin moved to embrace her. "I'm so lucky."

Yejin responded with a kiss. Their interlocking lips got more passionate and she ran her fingers though his soft floppy hair.

Bin tasted her lips greedily. He could not get enough. It's been nearly 3 days after all. His hands roamed across her back and her pert butt.

Yejin could feel her boyfriend's arousal against her lower belly. She needed him closer. She had to feel him everywhere.

She stepped away from him. Taking her time deliberately, she pulled her boyshorts down her legs and wiggled seductively before she stepped out of them.

"Do you want to get luckier?" She cooed. She turned around and sashayed towards the stairs leaving Bin to stare after her, too dumbstruck to respond.

She walked up the stairs and pulled her sweater over her head without missing a beat, dropping it on a step along the way.

"I am sooo fucking lucky," Bin thought as his eyes feasted on the naked sight before him. He finally leaped into action and nearly ran up the stairs to claim her.

The cup of Americano was left forgotten for a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hope you guys didn't mind the long chapter!
> 
> What I was trying to do is really set up the scene and the dynamics of their relationship as well as the realities of their job and industry in the first two chapters. I hope i can do them justice.
> 
> Tbh, I'm not a kdrama expert at all. Hyun Bin and Son Yejin are literally the only actors I care about ever since I watched Cloy at my friends' insistence. Since then, I've binged on all their Swoon videos and always wondered about their lives and true nature of their (hopefully romantic and serious) relationship.
> 
> There have been so many talented writers here who gifted shippers with great Binjin scenarios and stories. I hope this story adds to collection to get us through until we hear good news. Maybe we never will. Who knows.
> 
> But we will always have CLOY, their BTS, Negotiation interviews and of cos our fantasies.
> 
> Now guess which food item will be the title of the next chapter?
> 
> Hint: I'm going back in time. The story isn't always chronological.


	3. Beer ... and cup noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back in time ... to when Something In The Rain was airing on TV.

**Mid April 2018**

The bright glare of latest LG flat screen TV bounced off the sleek interiors of a penthouse at Mark Hills. Its owner stood in front of his fridge and contemplated if he should finish his last bottle of craft beer.

Why not. I'm going to the gym tomorrow. I earned it as I worked the whole day today.

He took a swig of his beer and settled back in front of his laptop.

He felt pleased most of his emails were cleared. He finished reviewing the young talents his company signed on recently and how they were getting placed in fairly promising roles.

It was just another Friday night for the CEO. Since he wasn't filming and had no events, the introvert in him would rather stay at home. It gave him time to be extra attentive as a CEO. He checked the finances of his company as well as the briefing reports sent over from the parent company of Kakao Entertainment .

Nearly 11pm. He grabbed the remote control and clicked TVN on Channel 20. He had been waiting for this time since, well, last Saturday's episode.

The theme song of Something In The Rain began.

Bin stretched out comfortably on his black Italian sofa and watched a familiar face come on. He would be loathe to admit it to anyone else but he had become secretly addicted to the show.

At first he tried to ignore the series when it was first announced. He didn't watch most of his previous co-stars' productions. Heck, he didn't even watch his exes' series.

But curiosity and the desire to see her got the better of him.

So he told himself he was just watching it cos of the buzz and positive ratings. After all, he is the CEO of a entertainment talent management company - it's his job to make sure he knows the best directors, actors and producers. He tried to maintain a professional distance every episode, analysing the show and its directions.

In truth, it was hard to be completely neutral and objective. He was mesmerised whenever the character of Jin Ah appears.

He was transfixed by her acting. He was also surprised by Jung Hae In's leap, how he managed to hold his own against Noona. The young actor's eyes even shone starring opposite her radiance.

"That's Yejin. That's the effect she had on her co-stars," Bin muttered.

He fondly recalled how intuitive she is a performer, how deeply felt, nuanced and surprisingly fresh each of her execution was despite repeated takes when they were acting opposite each other several months ago in their first ever project, The Negotiation. He was constantly inspired and challenged to raise his standards against her. And they were hardly in the same scenes.

He even joked to the director that he had a professional crush on Yejin when she was out of earshot. 

Just professional crush? The niggling voice persisted as he watched the pair on his TV dine in a restaurant and charm each other.

Bin got hangry. 

As if it wasn't bad enough that all he ate was some sad chicken breast protein bowl for dinner, he had to stomach them making googly eyes at each other.

And now a bed scene! Bin's eyes narrowed. What was this weird feeling that is coming over him. He felt embarrassingly idiotic for being somewhat pissed seeing her girlish delight. On TV. When she's an actress.

Come on KTP. You of all people should know that sex scenes are the least sexy thing to do with so many people looking, with actors being all technical and careful. 

He couldn't look at this. Not when he wanted whatever Hae In is having. By that he meant some real food as well as her. Why couldn't he get a show like that with Yejin? He made a mental note to himself about finding this possibility as he marched to the kitchen to fix himself something.

He opened his refrigerator. All he had were salads, protein bars and milk in there. His cupboard revealed nuts and cup noodles.

Kimchi cup noodles it would be. It was the most satisfying thing in his kitchen.

Hyun Bin slurped up his noodles nosily as he continued watching the show out of the corner of his eye.

The scene playing on TV seemed to be mocking him. Them eating in a restaurant. Again!

He texted his PA.

"Park, please help me order steak and seafood pasta from Olivia Garden for my lunch in the office tomorrow after my morning personal training. No salads. Do order another carton of craft beer too."

After he sent his PA the message, he went into his phone's contacts list. His hand hovered above her name. He felt like reaching out. They had been texting very sporadically to wish each other well during Christmas and New Year. He also heard from her here and there in the group chat for their upcoming movie. They were recently informed their movie promotion would be delayed to due to a small reshoot as they had an issue with a supporting cast member.

What could he possibly say which was witty? Plus, she was probably busy rushing to finish filming SITR. He should not disturb her.

Surely a hi and maybe something about her show should be fine? Would that mean he had been stalking her? Or how about asking if she would be involved in the reshoot. Too obvious when they both know there weren't at the moment.

Forget it.

He slurped up the remaining full bodied soup of his cup noodles. Even the powdery base, which he really ought to avoid for health reasons. He took a last gulp of his beer.

OK, he felt better.

No hangry texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I've always wondered about SJY and HB's timeline and I hope this makes sense.
> 
> And I think I read somewhere that he did catch this show. Hah! Spying on his on screen rivals.


	4. Haemul jat-juk: Pine Nut Porridge

**Jan 3, 2018**

"Are you that hungry? You are eating like you have never tasted Pine Nut Porridge!"

Gong Hyo Jin was amused at her best friend's greedy face slurping the dish before her.

"This is what being in LA for more than 1 month does to you," came the muffled reply behind the bowl. "This is not any Pine Nut Porridge - this is by Chef Cho Hee-Sook. Did you taste how well the umami flavours of abalone, shrimp and scallops combined with pine nuts?"

A stout friendly-looking older lady in a Chef's apron walked up to the only occupied table in Mingles Restaurant . "I thought heard my name from my two favourite actresses," she greeted the two ladies before her.

"Chef Cho! Thank you so much for accommodating Hyo Jin and me at this post lunch hour exclusively. I thought I would miss your special guest turn at your protege's restaurant. You have no idea how restorative your delicious food is," Yejin stood up and bowed to the Chef before her.

"Forgive her Chef. She just came back from Los Angeles and probably didn't get anything good in Koreatown," Hyo Jin chimed in.

"Yes! You should open a restaurant there. Actually why don't you open a restaurant here in Seoul? You mentored all our biggest celebrity chefs anyway," exclaimed Yejin excitedly. "It will mean so much for budding female chefs."

Chef Cho laughed heartily. "Interesting idea. I have been thinking about it. You two celebs will be among the first I will invite if it happens."

The three of them exchanged more pleasantries with Yejin discussing the finer points of food and restaurant life with Chef Cho while a small smile played on Hyo Jin's lips watching her animated best friend.

After Chef Cho excused herself, Hyo Jin couldn't help prying.

"Sounds like someone spent lots of time with her special friend in LA instead of being with her sister."

Yejin winked. "Well, there isn't that much for me to do after a while. And my sis is so pregnant and grumpy. I needed some time to have fun. It's always a good time with Kenji."

Hyo Jin laughed. "Show me his latest photo. I don't get why he doesn't want to come to Korea to be a big culinary star."

Yejin nonchalantly handed her best friend her phone to see a wefie with Kenji Russo, a Japanese-Italian American her age. She got to know the sous Chef through her brother in law when she first went to his buzzy fusion Japanese restaurant in Little Tokyo three years ago for a family meal.

"He really looks like a cross between Takeshi Kaneiro and James Franco, huh," Hyo Jin remarked. "He would be such hot property here if he ever comes over."

Yejin took a sip of her soju. "Please. This guy is so arrogant. And obsessed with food. He won't ever come to Asia. He's all about educating LA's culinary scene about reviving modern Californian Japanese Italian cuisine - whatever that is."

"I can't believe he still thinks you're a PhD film student after 3 years too."

Ye-jin waved her BFF's comment away. "Hyo Jin, I told you before. He doesn't care about my occupation or my life in Korea. We are just good time buddies whenever I go LA to see my sis. He's too busy with his work. Plus, he has pretty young models and waitresses at his beck and call."

Yejin then leaned forward conspiratorially to share a secret. "Although to be honest in this trip, I did some thinking. I asked my sis if I should just marry him."

"Wtf!" Hyo Jin yelled then covered her mouth as quickly as the words left.

Yejin's face turned serious. "It's true. Seeing my sis radiant and truly happy being pregnant at 37 really made me realise that if I ever want kids, I better do something about it. And since there is only Kenji, I might as well as make the best use of him. I don't love him, he only loves himself so it's actually pretty convenient for people like us who need our freedom and privacy, don't you think?"

Hyo Jin stared at her best friend. The two of them are probably the closest pair among their circle of pals nicknamed 7 Cinderellas due to their independence, opinionated ways and eclectic streak, especially when it comes to their career and men.

She quickly saw the undeniable logic of Yejin's unconventional idea. "I suppose. It does suit our lives. And in our kind of stupid industry, it's like why bother. So, Kenji is like a secret husband to make your secret baby?"

Yejin giggled. "Something like that. I've given up on dating in Seoul anyway."

Just then Yejin's phone buzzed. She picked up her phone again.

"Is it one of the girls? Min Jung said she would try to stop by for dessert," Hyo Jin asked.

Yejin gave a slight tilt of her head and showed Hyo Jin the message.

"So sorry to have missed the new year greetings! Happy new year to all of you. Wishing all good health and happiness in 2018. I look forward to seeing everyone soon again for our movie promotion. It will be great. Fighting!"

"It's just Hyun Bin. He's so corny - sending out a new year message AFTER the new year to our Negotiation chat group," Yejin began.

"Ai. You were away so you probably didn't know. He broke up with Kang Sora early last month," Hyo Jin replied.

"Really? Why?"

"Who knows. Usual reasons given. Work. No time. Some say it's just a publicity stunt for the both of them to begin with," Hyo Jin commented casually . "You know how it is ... him coming out of military service and not getting back into groove career-wise, she needs a big name oppa."

"This industry sucks ass for relationships," Yejin sighed. "I hope he's not too devastated."

"Did he show any signs there were troubles while you guys are filming The Negotiation?"

Yejin shook her head. "'No, he was cheerful and focused on set. And those dinner and drinks sessions with our director were always lively too. You know, I didn't realise he's so ..."

Hyo Jin raised up both her hands to stop Yejin.

"I heard this spiel from you already. How Bin is not as quiet the industry says he is. That he's actually funny - shocker. That he has such great skin and hair. That he sings well! Ai Yejin, you guys were hanging out so much with the director. Now you can hang out without Mr Lee."

Yejin gasped at her best friend's insinuation. "It's not like that! I don't see him that way."

"Duh. That's cos you were on 100 percent work mode while filming. And he was taken," Hyo Jin dismissed Yejin's horrified expression. "Not any more. You two still have to do the promotion for the movie anyway. Maybe that's a chance there. He's not bad catch like you said - what is it again ... caring, funny, soft hair, blah blah blah. At very least- he's a total looker. Wouldn't hurt to think about it."

Yejin made a repulsed face.

"You're weird Gong Hyo Jin. Going out with Hyun Bin?? Can you imagine the kind of chaos? Why would I cause that kind of trouble for myself??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hi all!
> 
> After Bin's sad cup noodles the last chapter, I thought I'd contrast it with a fancy meal that Yejin will have. Lol.
> 
> I think it's great that SJY has such a solid squad of pals in the industry so I wanted to show her female friendships here.
> 
> Chef Cho is also a real female Chef who is a respected teacher to famous names in the industry and finally opened her own restaurant last year.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you don't mind I introduced the fictional Kenji character. SYJ revealed she dated secretly and I thought it made sense for her to see someone overseas. It's been fun creating my vision of Kenji. Maybe I might make HB meet him during a very special LA trip in 2019.


	5. Seafood bouillabaisse

**June 28, 2018**

The wine estate stretched out before Yejin's eyes. She yawned lazily on terrace of her hotel room at Domaine de Verchant, just outside Montpellier. This was the best life ... taking it nice and slow without a care in the world.

She had been holidaying in the South of France alone for nearly 2 weeks, having spent some time with her entourage for a fashion shoot for Harpers Bazaar Korea magazine.

She loves going solo in a totally foreign land, especially in small towns and cities where there are much less tourists, especially Korean travellers who seem to be everywhere these days.

She left Antibes along the French Rivera to go further south, checking out Saint Remy de Provence, Nimes and now Montpellier. In these places, she could assimilate more, let her hair down, take off her sunglasses and be just another clueless Korean tourist in a walking tour or cooking class with a bunch of retired Americans and Europeans who have no friggin clue who she is.

These travellers always found it amusing that a young lady like her would join their tours. Yejin much prefers it that way. Besides the fact that these tours are small as they are highly customised and prohibitively expensive, it gave her a chance to be normal. She could chat with other people in her halting English, learn more about other cultures and hear from older, wiser people. It's shaped her ideas, perceptions, taught her little mannerisms and patterns of behaviours as well as glean wisdom about life, relationships, marriage, career, even fashion from these older travellers which proved tremendously helpful for her as an actress. She absorbs and relishes these nuggets of information and experiences.

Yejin whipped out her phone to look at the travel notes she wrote at the wine tasting session yesterday. She chuckled at the memory of her session.

"Jeanie darling, you must marry a man who makes you laugh. Even when you fight badly or divorce, you can still get along after that," shared 69 year old Maggie Smyth at their table. "This is why I'm with my ex husband on this trip. We are best friends who sleep together although we can't live with each other."

Yejin's eyes twinkled. That to her was almost life goals - a loving best friend to spend your days with in your old age. One whom you had children with even and know you inside out though you may no longer be in love with each other.

"Don't corrupt her Mag! She's half our age!" Maggie's ex husband and travelling partner Harold interjected.

Harold, a gallery owner from London, asked if she has any plans after Montpellier.

"Still thinking. Where to go?"

Harold recommended the town of Ceret or Collioure. "Very pretty and just an easy two hour or so train ride from Montpellier. The light is beautiful in these towns - artists like Matisse painted a lot here. Good food too - practically Catalan as they are almost at Spain's doorstep."

Yejin opened her phone and asked Harold to spell Collioure for her notes. C..o...l...l.. i...o...".

Ok, maybe I'd ask the hotel concierge about this after breakfast.

——-

Hyun Bin yawned as he studied the script before him. He took a bite of his scrambled eggs. Another full day of filming after breakfast. Thank goodness it's just another 2 days of filming in Girona before going back to Seoul.

He heard his hotel room's doorbell. Bin let his PA Park in.

"Ok Bin, today's shoot is pretty long till 9pm. Tomorrow you have an afternoon shoot and a wrap dinner with cast and crew from Spain. Last day in Girona, free and easy as you have a flight at 5am from Barcelona for a connecting flight back to Seoul. This means you need to leave Girona by 1.30am latest.

Bin nodded.

His assistant rattled off a list of things for him to do back in Seoul. Bin continued reading his script for today, paying him scant attention until he heard "The Negotiation".

"Wait, what?"

"Review of The Negotiation press conference questions to be confirmed by mid July. Press conference scheduled for 9 August," Park repeated.

"Oh they finally got a date," he said, trying to keep his tone casual.

Park nodded. But before Park could continue Bin asked if everyone was aware. Park instantly knew what his boss was getting at.

"The schedule was sent to managers and PAs last night." He looked at his boss and decided to take a chance.

"But I'm not sure if Ms Son knows. She's on holiday. In the south of France.

"Really?"

"Yes, her manager replied to say give her a bit of time to get hold of Ms Son to confirm as she's away on vacation and will not be checking her mails or messages frequently. This is her alone time it seems," Park reported dutifully.

Bin kept his poker face.

"OK, cools. I trust Manager Lee will work out the details with Manager Hong and Director Lee's team. Thank you Park."

Park left the room and Bin looked at his watch. Call time was in another hour. Is it too early to text someone on a holiday at 8.30am?

Perhaps it was being in Europe, perhaps it was the fine Spanish weather, perhaps it was sheer delight knowing she was just next door. Ok not technically, she was in the neighbouring country. He knows how big France or for that matter South of France is.

He reached for his phone.

"Hi Yejin. How are you? Have you heard about the dates for The Negotiation movie promotion? I have just received the date for the press conference. FYI, it's Aug 9."

——  
Yejin's eyes widened as a message from Hyun Bin popped up on her screen as she was scrolling through her friends' social media feeds. She ignored the nearly indiscernible thrill she felt. The last time she received a message from him was in April after they reshot a scene in The Negotiation. He sent her a photo of the craft beer he was having with the team as she had to give it a miss to hurry back to the set of STIR. They texted briefly about catching up over drinks during promotions of the movie.

"Hellos! Thank you for letting me know. I haven't checked my work emails and my manager has yet to inform me. That is quite soon! 🙂" Yejin pressed the Sent button.

A reply came almost instantaneously. "I see. I heard you are on holiday in the South of France from my PA Park."

"Yeah, I'm in Montpellier. I was on a fashion shoot for a magazine and decided to travel a bit more."

Bin googled Montpellier and Girona immediately. His face lit up.

"Nice. Im jealous. I wish I were on holiday. It never feels like a holiday during overseas filming. I bet you are disappointed to hear from me about work then."

Yejin laughed to herself at the breakfast table. Someone was chatty.

She googled Hyun Bin and realised he was filming Memories of Alhambra in Spain with Shin Hye. 

"Hey, you are in Spain! 😆I didn't know you are close. How's the shoot going? It must still be pretty good to be somewhere different," she rapidly texted.

"Actually it is going great because it's the last day of shoot tomorrow. And to be accurate, we are just about 4 hours apart by train," Bin typed back then immediately regretted it. Dude, you are way too obvious.

"No way! That close?"

"I'm in Girona."

Yejin googled it and opened the map. She saw the route between them passed Collioure, which lies somewhat in between Girona and Montpellier.

Woah. That is near. She could even meet this friend for lunch. She was getting a little bored of travelling alone and speaking in English.

"You know, I think we can even meet. Only if you are free of course."

Bin couldn't believe what he read.

He checked his watch. He better get ready.

"We should indeed. I will text you again tonight."

Yejin switched her screen off with a big smile.

"You look happy mademoiselle," piped up the waiter refilling her cup of coffee.

She flashed her brightest smile at him.

"Yes, I am."

———-

Collioure Train Station

Yejin's eyes adjusted to the mid morning light as she walked out of Collioure's train station. Harold was right about its brightness, rendering her surroundings several hues fresher.

As she took a few steps forward, she noticed him immediately.

She couldn't decide if the guy she was gawking at just stepped out of a fashion magazine or the cover of a romance novel.

There he stood under the clock - in chinos, a brown v neck tee and a linen blue blazer - engrossed in a map.

Yejin smiled mischievously. She pulled her Maison Michel straw hat down and put on her giant Gentle Monster sunglasses.

She strolled briskly up to him.

"Excuse me. You have map! Can you show how to go port?

Bin looked curiously at the petite creature in a floral sundress who spoke to him in English.

Her frame seemed familiar and so was her voice. He couldn't see her face. He thought she's Asian but he wasn't sure. Not with her looking down at his map and a sun hat blocking her face.

"Yejin?

The woman in front of him ignored him.

Bin peered more closely at the figure. Ok, two can play the game.

"Miss, did you lose your tour group? I saw a big group of Korean tourists go that way," Bin replied in Korean mock seriously.

A pair of giant sunglasses looked up at Bin. He saw those familiar lips curl up, then the sweetest laughter he didn't even realised he missed.

"Hahahah! How dare you think I'm some lost Korean tourist? Did I trick you at first?" She giggled mirthfully. "And how are you? You are early!" She reached out and gave him a quick friendly hug. 

Bin was thrilled by the contact. He explained he took the wrong train. Luckily, he ended up not too far away at Perignan and decided to just cab to Collioure.

They spent the next 15 minutes just catching up on his filming and what she had been up to in France.

"We should get moving. Or we might not go anywhere chatting here," he suggested. "Do you know this place?"

"No, a couple I met told me about Collioure as good spot for day trips from Montpellier as it's just 2 hours away. When I realised how convenient it was for you too, I thought this was a good halfway point," shared Yejin.

They debated where to start, looking at the mat together.

"Actually what we did earlier was pretty fun. How about we use that as a way to explore?"

Bin didn't understand what Yejin suggested.

"We pretend to be different characters who don't know one another and strike up a conversation. Then we say yes to what the other suggests. This could be the beginning of an adventure!"

"So like acting?"

"Yes, improv. We just go with the flow. We just say the first things that come to our head and the other person will react. I'd go first. I'd be Son Eon Jin, a bumpkin Korean tourist from Daegu accompanying her parents for a first trip to Europe and lost her tour group."

Bin's eyebrows furrowed.

"So I can be anyone? I need to think about why am I here. And how I should act based on the personality."

"No! Don't think. It's not so serious. You can be yourself if it's easier. Or just invent anyone!"

Bin let himself be convinced by Yejin's enthusiasm. This was the difference between them as actors. Yejin is naturally off the cuff and loves going with the feels while he prefers to analyse the script from all angles first to figure out the right emotions for his character before refining on the spot.

It was also the moment he realised he would allow her to talk him into anything.

"Ahjussi, so happy to hear you speak Korean! I missed my tour bus and the next place we were supposed to go to was to the port where the bell tower stands. My parents must be worried and my phone battery is dead. Do you know how we can get there so I could catch up with my tour group?" Yejin implored in panic.

Bin suppressed a laugh. Looks like she was taking this rather seriously.

"I'd check my map, I think you go this way. Why don't I walk with you a little bit," he said gallantly getting to character.

And that was how a post grad film student Son Eon Jin found herself talking to Kim Tae Pyung, a photographer who decided to take a leap year exploring Europe.

The two of them learnt about each other's imaginary lives in Daegu and Busan as they hurried to the harbour.

Yejin was relishing this nonsensical role play as she soaked up the gorgeous sights around. She could tell Bin was warming up very quickly to their idea and talking a lot about photography.

They reached the Bay of the port. "Wow," Hyun Bin whistled looking at the glistening waters and pastel coloured buildings. The scenery was beautiful.

"My tour guide on the bus said artists like Dalí, Picasso and Matisse used to decamp to Colliuere to paint," said Yejin, sighing at the beauty before her before yelping that she couldn't see the tour bus anywhere.

Bin chuckled. Yejin really is the cutest. He remembered to stay in character as he asked her if he would like to borrow his phone to call her parents.

"Thank you!" Yejin almost grabbed the phone and pretended to dial a number. She exclaimed to her (imaginary) mum that her phone was dead and gave the lowdown on her whereabouts.

"What? The bus is too far away and enroute to Ceret to tour then Perignan? Ok ok, hotel at night. Yes, I have money. Tour guide says take train to Perignan ... hotel is not far from the station. You guys will reach approximately ... what's the name of the hotel..."

Bin couldn't help but admire the sight before him. The loveliest woman speaking rapidly in Daegu dialect in a little town in France, surrounded by bobbing little boats in the Bay.

He took out his compact Leica from him backpack and quickly snapped a few shots of her before she realised. He kept his camera as she turned to give him an apologetic smile.

"Thank you so much! I will meet my parents and tour group at the hotel in Perignan, their last stop for today. Goodness it's already nearly noon! Do you need to go? Please let me buy you lunch for your help," she added.

Despite his polite protests, she practically dragged him to a cosy looking restaurant.

"This ranks highly on TripAdvisor - we should be safe," she told him.

They settled by a window seat and the waiter passed them the menus. Bin looked at the English menu.

"It's an extensive menu. I don't know what to get," he said.

"You can't go wrong with seafood in this part of France. How about the seafood bouillabaisse? I'm getting the cassoulet for mains and anchovies to start. They are famous for these dishes here," she said before quickly adding, "I had to research to see what my parents could eat."

Their food came and before Bin could put his spoon into his bouillabaisse, his hand was smacked away.

"For your Instagram, huh?"

Yejin stuck out a tongue at him. "Aren't you a photographer, you should understand."

Bin laughed and played along. "I'm a portrait photographer. Food photography with the phone is so basic."

"My, my. Why don't you show me how good you are Mr Kim?" she dared him, her eyes crinkling.

Bin hesitated. His Leica digital camera contained some photos of her inside which he suddenly felt very shy about. He fished out the camera out of his bag slowly and turned it on, scrolling past his latest pictures and a few safe ones in Spain before showing her his pictures of Girona and Granada.

"Wow, these look good! Can I have a better look?"

Bin let go of his camera almost reluctantly. "Ms Son, some exclusive photos are meant for magazine publications. Please only scroll to the right to see the rest of the pictures."

"Oh! Don't worry. I know you have private photos Mr Big Shot portrait photographer. I bet you were taking photos of hot Spanish women on the pretext of snapping the scenery," she replied cheekily.

Yejin took the camera and slowly scrolled through some shots.

She was quiet for a while. "Bin, these are really well-taken. I like the moodiness and stillness of these shots despite the sunny weather and crowds on the streets, you have a great eye for composition," she said, meeting his eyes sincerely. "I'm not playing with you now. I mean it."

Bin blushed. He could feel the tips of his ears getting flushed.

"I like photography. I must have picked up a trick or two from working in the industry. Coming from award-winning Actress Son, I'm flattered."

"Oh please don't call me that! It's embarrassing." She returned the camera back to him and picked up her phone. "My food shots do look quite silly in comparison," she said in self deprecation.

He peered over her shoulders and caught a whiff of her lavender scented tresses. "Actually they look delicious. So delicious that I need to eat my seafood bouillabaisse."

"I get the hint!" She laughed again. Yejin couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much with a guy. Actually, it might have been with Bin during the filming of The Negotiation where they went out for meals several times.

They both decided to stop role-playing to enjoy their lunch. Everything tasted wonderful, especially the seafood bouillabaisse.

Their waiter saw Bin's camera and asked if they would like a photo.

"Sure," said Yejin and they both gave their widest smiles. The waiter then recommended they check out the frame shaped sculptures that served as windows for photo-taking after their lunch.

The pair found those sculptures easily. They spent the rest of afternoon endlessly chatting about their careers, their growing up years, their mutual friends and their travels, laughing and taking in the sights.

Both felt almost giddy with exhilaration as they boarded the quaintest Little Train which was just like a kiddie ride. The old fashioned train snaked up the hills for a great view of the town and the Mediterranean coastline; they toured Fort St Elme on the hill and sat by the rocky cliffs taking photos of the scenery. They ambled down, traipsing through Le Petit Montmartre, where houses were adorned with oleanders, hibiscus and bougainvillea, much to Yejin's delight. They ducked into little shops and made off with the region's famed apricots and jams.

It was early evening by time they entered the Fauvisme art Maison. They lingered to look at the art works and read more about the artists who made Collieure their home.

"Matisse arrived in Collioure in May 1905 at the age of 36, depressed, full of self doubts and very short of money," she read out loud.

"That's our age. Mine at least. You haven't turned 36 right yet?"

Bin shook his head. "I am sure you aren't like him - you aren't short of money, or full of self doubts or depressed." He then checked himself. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to assume."

"It's ok," Yejin smiled at him. "I'm not very short of money or depressed. But I am full of self doubt. I guess actors like us feel the same. Maybe it's more actresses. Being female is hard - you are always judged, constantly compared and just scrutinised more closely. Sometimes I feel like I don't want audiences to know anything about me. But I don't deny I like them to know a bit more about me, that they realise that I'm a real person, you know?"

Bin understood immediately. He feels somewhat the same. But he is certain the men in the industry have it easier than the ladies.

The two of them fell into a companionable silence. Yejin purchased several postcards as well as an art print.

The European summer day didn't show any signs of fading when they emerged from the Maison finally as it was closing.

"It's nearly 7pm but the sun is still out," Bin remarked.

"You need to go soon right? Don't you have a flight to catch?"

"I have plenty of time. I just need to reach Girona by 1am. My flight from Barcelona is at 5am tomorrow morning. I'm more concerned about you. You should not be travelling on your own so late. Maybe you should head back now. Please let me take the train back with you to Montpellier. 

Yejin was touched. "Don't be silly. I checked the timings. There is a train departing at 8.30pm and I can easily call the hotel to pick me up from Montpellier train station. Why don't we have dinner first before we part?"

They agreed on that. They chose an alfresco table at a pretty sidewalk restaurant facing the sea . As they settled to wait for their food after ordering, a gypsy came up to to them. She stared at them with magnetic eyes and said "Fortune Telling, 10 euros."

Bin felt uncomfortable. He was always uncomfortable in these situations which require a rejection of someone. Yejin simply pulled a 10 euro out of her pocket. "Ok, but fast. Hungry."

The palm reader gave a enigmatic smile as she cast her eyes over both of them. She took Yejin's palm. "You have to accept the awkwardness of life, trust is key - trust others, trust love."

Yejin nodded thoughtfully. It is true she is guarded. She doesn't let too many people into her world despite how outwardly outgoing she is.

The palm reader turned to Hyun Bin. "For you handsome, free. Less control. More openness."

Bin cocked his head. What did she mean? That he is a control freak?

The palm reader waltzed away as suddenly as she accosted them.

"Ooof, fortune telling can be baloney," Hyun Bin said, noticing Yejin's thoughtful expression.

"One can always listen and accept advice if it makes sense. Are you just offended she said you need to be less controlling?" she teased.

"Nooo," Bin jumped in. "I am a skeptical person.

Yejin dipped her toasty bread lightly in olive oil and waved it in front of Bin face. "By the powers that be, when you wake up tomorrow you will believe in magic again."

Bin grinned. They tucked into their meals, stopping their flowing conversation every now and then to watch the skies slowly darken and turn purplish, then magenta before them.

Bin took out his Leica camera and snapped a few shots. He caught sight of the time on his watch. 

"Yejin you better go - your train is in half an hour."

"Wot! I haven't gotten my apricot tart dessert!"

Bin quickly gathered her hat and cardigan, called for the bill and got the tart in a takeaway bag.

The two of them grabbed the first cab they saw.

"Train station please!"

They reached it in no time. They stood outside the train station looking at each other.

Yejin's heart pounded from the adrenalin. This was when they would say goodbye. Goodbye to a magical summer day when they were ordinary people.

Should she hug him goodbye? Shake his hand? What was with that indecipherable look he was giving her? Why does this moment feel like it needs some romantic hug or a chaste curious kiss on the cheek. Stop it Yejin. This is not a romantic movie.

"I'd see you during the movie promotion then," she piped up, breaking the spell. "Have a safe flight back to Seoul."

He waved goodbye awkwardly. "Yes, you enjoy the rest of your holidays. Have a safe flight back too. Off go now. I will see you walk in."

Yejin nodded. She walked a couple of steps and felt a hand grab hers. She swung her head back.

"Wait.... " He handed her the apricot tart. "You forgot your dessert for the train ride."

Yejin laughed. "Don't look so solemn! I'd give it to you if you want."

They said goodbye again. This time Yejin walked in quickly to get to her platform.

Bin felt the loss of his travelling companion immediately. Ok, a lonely ride back to Girona.

"You again Sir? Why didnt you go with girlfriend?" It was the same cab driver, parked against the curb alongside the other cabs waiting for passengers.

"She's not my..." Bin tried to explain than gave up. "You want to drive to Girona?"

The cab driver agreed for 100 euros.

"Wow, you came all the way from Spain to see pretty girl," the cab driver said to Bin when they were driving along the highway.

Bin himself didn't know what to make of this meeting. Was it purely friendly? Was it a date? Would he have done this with other actress friends? Why does it feel kinda flirty then? Was he the only one who felt the frisson between them? It's not crazy to cross the border just for a woman, right ?

He pushed these questions away and took out his camera again. He sent this favourite picture of the sunset to Yejin with the text "sunset in colliuere June 30 2018".

He scrolled through all the photos and smiled to himself. It was a wonderful day. He stopped at the photos of her he took secretly. She looked so pretty. The entire day felt just like a movie or a scene right out of romcom.

If only. He wondered if he could star in a romantic movie or series with her. Maybe one set in Europe. That way he could breathe the same air as her, see the same eyes and just bounce off her reactions the way they did for the entire day today. As an actor, he could tell when there is something special flowing in terms of chemistry.

Bin is nothing if not driven. He texted his manager.

"Manager Lee. Please run a check for me - whether any production houses or scriptwriters have a good romcom or melo scripts in the works. Even early, preliminary ones. I'm keeping my eye out for only quality scripts. There could be? Discuss more when we meet back in Seoul."

He leaned back in his seat. Maybe he was starting to believe in magic already.

—-

Yejin stared out of the train window, gazing at the scenery. She ran through the events of the day in her head. It seemed surreal that she met Hyun Bin in France. What were the odds when they hardly met each other throughout most of their careers until The Negotiation movie.

Her phone buzzed. She saw that he texted her a photo of sunset with the date and place indicated.

"Hope you like this souvenir from photographer KTP."

Yejin saved the photo.

Maybe she would upload it to Instagram a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Hi all!
> 
> This chapter has taken me a while to write. It is terribly long but I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> It's very much inspired by one of my favourite movies about two characters meeting on a train ride and falling into love in a European town. (The first one to guess correctly gets his or her fave Binjin interaction written as a chapter! Haha)
> 
> Personally, chances are low that they actually met in Europe prior to promotion for Negotiation. But hey, one can dream.
> 
> I also tried to incorporate some doses of CLOY in this chapter. Did you manage to spot them? ;)
> 
> Lastly, check out SJY's IG July 5 pix of a sunset ;)


	6. Seafood marinara pizza

**Jan 23, 2020**

The heavy door to the penthouse clicked open. Yejin breezed in, her arms full of groceries and headed straight for the kitchen.

She put the groceries down and removed her scarf and winter coat.

She was surprising her boyfriend with pizza night. It was a rare break for the two of them. They were given an off day today as they were scheduled to work throughout the lunar new year period to finish filming for the last 2 episodes of their drama series.

The pair had agreed not to meet initially. They were already laying low separately to avoid more rumours as their show was blowing up domestically, attracting rising stellar ratings every week. Being aired on Netflix garnered more eyeballs and international attention on both of them - especially as clips of their interviews and press conference are making their way around.

Bin decided to use the off day to meet with his team to discuss his next movie project, which was scheduled for filming in Jordan in a month. Yejin told him she would just sleep in and FaceTime her sis and niece.

She brought out the pizza dough she prepared at home the night before. Working with her hands relaxes her. This was a crazy intense time with back-to-back filming. She was also dealing with her manager's nagging about her relationship status, her fans bombarding her social media as well as the extra media scrutiny.

Even as someone who grew up in the industry and considers herself hardened to the attention, she was taken aback by the outpouring for Crash Landing on You, her leading man and herself.

She began prepping the tomato base, pouring and smoothening it over her pizza dough meticulously.

She is a careful woman for her career and love life. Marrying the two together seemed like a terrible idea when Bin first broached the subject with her nine months ago.

Of course it was perfect on paper. She loves working with him as a professional. They click naturally and ooze chemistry together. But there was the risk of being discovered as a couple by everyone, which she realised to her dismay was already being buzzed about even before she took on the role.

She thought about their conversations.

_"Come on baby. You know we might never get the chance to do a romcom project together again. And this script is perfect - we're the right ages and suitability for the roles, the writing is sparkling and the supporting characters are well-rounded. The story is so human and it promotes Korea - whether you're on the North or South. You can't deny that," Bin enthused while they holed up in her house in March._

_He was absolutely right of course. Bin was keen on the role but he was also adamant that he would only do the show with her._

_Yejin had gone through the script when her boyfriend first received the draft as a preview two weeks ago. He was given first rights of refusal as the scriptwriter had only him in mind for the leading role of an upright and dashing North Korean soldier. No female actresses was even considered. It all hinged on the eventual casting of the male lead - be it Bin himself or someone else._

_"I don't know ... you know how risky this could be. We don't want to look like we're using this show as a vehicle to enjoy time together. And do you think people would be able to tell?" She tried to be the voice of reason._

_"So what if they can tell we're together while watching us? I'd be happier!" He laughed merrily._

_"Be serious. You know what I mean. It wouldn't be favourable given that we are already veterans," she countered._

_But her gut, her heart, her whole being already knew she was going to let Bin suggest her name. This was too good a script to pass up, too juicy a role, too refreshing a premise for a love story and ultimately too golden an opportunity to work together while they still had time and secrecy on their side._

_"It's simple Jinnie. Would you take this on if we weren't together? If you read the script alone even without knowing I was in it?"_

_"The script demands a great deal of heavy lifting on the leads. Of course I need to know who's front-runner for the male lead," she answered stubbornly._

_"I know what you are doing. You are just trying to find reasons to say no when you want to say yes. It's a bad habit to keep yourself away from happiness," he took her hands and held her gaze steadily. He looked so sincere that she felt an acute stab of guilt. She knew he meant well. It is frightening how well and fast he can read her already._

_He continued. "Please, this is not me asking you as a boyfriend. It's me asking you as a professional. Fine, if you must know, It is Hyun Bin who has been asked at the same time as you. Would you do it then? Consider it like you would consider The Negotiation where we were only peers to each other."_

_She took a deep breath. She took a leap. She took the chance to seal it with a kiss. Her heart was already flying at the prospect._

_"OK, I'd do it."_

_There was no turning back._

Next up were the seafood ingredients which he enjoys - prawns, fish and clams. Yejin unpacked them and started a quick stir fry with the minced garlic she brought from home. Bin has vastly improved in his pantry inventory for her cooking needs but she could never trust him to have everything she needed. She was aghast when he confessed he used to stock only protein bars, fruits and instant cup noodles in his kitchen.

This reminded her of all the cooking and kitchen scenes they've filmed for CLOY. She truly has no regrets doing the show. The cast was possibly one of the most fun she has been around; she's also having a great time interacting with the senior actresses and younger actors who play Bin's comrades.

The best bit? Simply being with Bin on set. It was work - she's always one to take work seriously but the atmosphere felt electrifying when they were interacting and acting together.

Well, there was just that one small issue. Them interacting. Everything they did screamed that they were practically a couple despite their best efforts to hide it. Their managers had warned them repeatedly about it; how their press conference, interviews and Netflix promotional videos were looking too "coupley".

She huffed in exasperation thinking about it as she began grating her mozzarella since she finished sautéing the seafood.

Bin and her came up with a brilliant solution when agreeing to do the show before it was announced publicly in May. They would "downgrade themselves" so to speak, by being platonic and behave only like friends throughout the entire filming.

Of course they fell short on a few days when they snuck around, having missed each other terribly and they were dead certain nobody saw them, like that early morning escapade at 5am to watch the sunrise in the Alps on their last day of filming in Switzerland.

Things got easier too when they got into the rhythm of the larger cast's dynamics. The set was always relaxed; the cast and crew cheerful and friendly.

Perhaps it was Yejin and Bin's body language. Maybe its's a chemistry that was hard to fake. They were practically an open secret on set, so much so that script writer Park Ji Eun could even make fun of their rumours as she adjusted lines while filming. Bin and her just laughed these lines off good-nauturedly, neither protesting nor admitting anything.

She was almost done. She scattered the ingredients on the tomato base and placed the pizza in the oven to hide it. She would bake it when he gets back. There was only the salad in the fridge left be done - she could whip that up easily later.

She cleared the kitchen of all signs she was there. She took her coat and scarf into his room and decided to shower before Bin was to return home in the next half an hour or so.

——

"The discussion for Bargaining sure went on for a while, Manager Lee," Bin said as they entered his apartment.

"It's good that you are finishing up Crashing Landing in a few weeks," replied his manager. "You might not get much time to rest."

Bin was about to walk to the refrigerator to offer his manager a drink but the latter declined.

"Let's make this a quick one - don't you have someone to meet or call?" his manager asked knowingly.

"We have filming tomorrow but not together. Can't believe we are nearly at the end with just 2 more episodes. I'm dreading yet looking forward to it," said Bin settling on his couch. "I just want to be with her openly, you know. We have some difficult parting scenes to do in the next few days and she's already talking about not even speaking to each other before that."

Manager Lee nodded. He's heard of the work ethics of Ms Son and saw it for himself the last time Bin and her did a movie.

"OK, I just need to update you personally about your finances this month. You know you have a few upcoming CFs with Mediheal, BodyLuv and BMW ..."

Yejin pulled her Fleur Du Mal lace cami set from Bin's walk in closet and got dressed. She thought she heard Bin's voice. Was he on the phone? She quickly found her favourite oversized cardigan and headed out of the room.

She was about to turn the corner into the hallway leading to the living room when she heard Manager Lee's voice.

"And your shrewd investment into Park Ji Eun's studio might be paying off. ... her junior writers did a script that could be good for a couple of the younger actors in our stable. Who knew that the meeting you had with her after coming back from Spain would be so beneficial to you financially and personally?" Manager Lee laughed.

Yejin froze mid way. What was Manager Lee referring to? Her mind was whirling. Spain was two years ago. But didn't Bin only receive the initial draft script last year? And what does it mean by invest?

She heard Bin reply in a thoughtful tone. "It is good Ms Park wants to mentor young writers. And yes, good too that she could concentrate on writing a good script without worrying too much about keeping her company afloat. CLOY was better than I could have imagined."

Yejin's breathing suddenly felt constricted. She could feel her world with Bin spinning out of control, threatening to come crashing and splinter into pieces as she processed what he said.

He paid Ms Park to write a script for him? For them? It can't be - he wouldn't do that. It wasn't ethical. That would mean he lied to her all along about this script that fell onto his lap. If he lied to her about something this major, what sort of relationship are they even having?

She barely heard Manager Lee say goodbye or the door closed.

Bin stretched. Ok, time to take a quick bath and FaceTime with Jinnie. Perhaps he could coax her into having an early delivery dinner of the same dish from the same restaurant. That would be fun to do.

He strode into his long hallway and got his phone from his pocket. As he turned the corner leading to his master bedroom, he found himself face to face with the person he was texting.

He saw her red rimmed accusatory eyes first. Her eyes are always the first thing he noticed. He realised her softly chiselled pretty face was tightened with pained. Then he noticed what she was wearing and it dawned on him that she must have come to prepare dinner for him for a couple's night in.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

Survival instincts kicked in. He decided to feign ignorance.

"Hey baby! What brought you here? What a great surprise," his voice sounded straggled even to himself as he quickly moved in to hug her.

She stood limply as she inhaled him.

"I came to make pizza for you," she replied. Her voice strangely distant.

Bin wished then he could give one of his kidney away plus his entire fortune in exchange for Jinnie not to have heard what he knew she did.

"I heard what Manager Lee said," she continued in her now eerily calm tone.

"How could you have lied to me like that about CLOY?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Don't kill me. I thought it would be nice and realistic to have some tension. 
> 
> And I'm not sure if I'm imagining it but SYJ and HB seemed less coupley in the filming of the last scene and at the wrap party compared to their previous BTS to me. Perhaps they were just sad filming ended and/ or acting platonic. It also occurred to me that something might have happened then.
> 
> Of course this is all a figment of my imagination too. I kept the food reference as seafood to also make the link between the two incidents in Europe and how it joins up to later events.


	7. Glucose water

**Jan 27, 2020**

Soft feathery moans escaped from her throat. Her body writhed against his touch as their tongues sought each other out.

Their naked bodies flushed with hot desire were tangled up. She needed him closer. She needed him. She needed ...

... to stop dreaming about Bin.

Yejin woke up in bed frazzled and confused.

She collapsed back onto her pillows and pulled her blanket up to cover her face. She tossed around in frustration.

This was driving her insane. As if it wasn't bad enough that her heart was heavy with worry, pain and hurt, her body was betraying her with its need for him.

It had been 3 days since she overheard Bin's conversation with his manager and found out about his secret investment into the small studio set up by the script writer behind the drama series they were currently filming.

The wound from their fiery hurtful argument was still raw.

_"I don't understand why did you have to do that? It's almost bribery - your reputation would be affected if it's found out! Why did you even meet Ms Park to begin with? Were you fishing for scripts? And after Spain. This means after we met? What were you trying to do? Commission her to write a script just for us? That's not right, you know that, right?"_

_Bin nearly recoiled from her fast and furious questions. Nothing escapes this woman._

_"No, don't misunderstand. The 'investment' isn't what it looks like. It's done through a subsidiary of Vast as start-up funding. And it's towards a small studio nurturing the next crop of screen and Scriptwriters. It's like a grant Jinnie," Bin tried to explain patiently._

_"Why did you meet her after your filming in Spain?"_

_"It was just a coffee. I admit it - I asked Manager Lee to just keep his ear out for good scripts after meeting you in Europe. I was genuinely moved by our day together. I felt like we needed to do something else together after how we had hit it off acting so well together in our movie. I wanted to find out if there could be any opportunities to act together that would interest you," he replied, walking her through his reasons. "Manager Lee heard through his contacts that Ms Park might be working on something - which was hard to come by since her last show was Legend of the Blue Sea. I thought I'd just inquire about it. She asked to meet where she told me she was working on a couple of things, including setting up her studio and thinking though different ideas to flesh out a script."_

_So you knew that she was writing CLOY? And all the times you said you hope we can act in a melo or rom com during interviews for The Negotiation were just for media play?" Yejin was forcing herself to be as calm and rational as possible. She couldn't bear the thought of him, whom she adores, being this manipulative._

_"'No!" Bin reacted immediately. "I didn't know exactly what she was writing when we met. That was even before our movie press conference. She said she was exploring different ideas - she only told me it would be a love story. She had different ideas and she was trying to finalise one she could write a draft for to pitch to the TV networks. She also shared she was trying to start her own writing studio so I decided to invest in it."_

_Yejin was relentless. "But you definitely knew it might be something that you get a role in or that we would be considered for."_

_"Jinnie! It was so preliminary it doesn't count. You should know about Ms Park - she wrote about alien love and mermaid love. What if she came up with another out of this world concept like a centaur love or a deity love? Those would never be your cup of tea I know. I said all those things about acting together not because I have a ready script I was trying to get publicity for!" Bin was getting frustrated. He didn't understand why his girlfriend was not getting it._

_"But you said you were keeping a ear out for scripts for us earlier. It's still media play of sorts!" She shot back._

_She wasn't only to let his attempt at humour soften her. Son Yejin's need for honesty is matched only by her combativeness when triggered._

_Bin was getting more agitated by his girlfriend's persistence over this line of questioning._

_"Yes, so what's wrong with saying those things? It's genuine. And if producers or Scriptwriters hear it, it could be helpful to put this idea in their heads. You know what Jinnie, maybe you just don't understand. One has to push self harder to get what one wants. I'm not like you - I don't get award making scripts sent to me left, right and centre. I'm not a director's darling. Heck, my parents didn't even support me when I wanted to pursue acting unlike yours who let you travel from Daegu to Seoul just for acting classes as a young teenager," he burst out. "So yes, if a small media play can help move things along, why the hell not."_

_Yejin's eyes narrowed dangerously. Is this what he thought of her? That she's holier then thou? That everything gets handed to her on a platter?_

_"Small media play, huh. That was what you did when you dated Sora too, isn't it? Am I media play then? Would you use me that way too to be helpful?"_

_Bin got similarly fired up. She was the furthest thing away from Sora or his other relationships for that matter. He's never felt the way he has being with her. He's never been in this deep._

_"Jinnie, don't you dare compare what we have to the relationship with Sora. Sora was a mistake. It was poor judgement and timing." He paused then decided to go on. "And dont use my exes to come after me. Is this what you do with your exes? Must you be this cruel to win?"_

_Yejin had enough. She was raging with hurt. Hot tears streamed down her face._

_"Let's just stop. I can't do this anymore." Her voice shaky with pain, she slammed the door to the room of the walk-in wardrobe._

_Bin was startled. What just happened? Their quarrel went completely out of control. He sat down on his bed anguished. The silence after their yelling was defending. Was she breaking up with him? She can't. She wouldn't. They were supposed to be planning for the future._

_"Jinnie baby. I'm sorrry. Let's talk things over properly?" he called out to her_

_She emerged fully dressed in her jeans, sweater and coat, visibly calmer. Her familiar poker face when she's freezing things out. Freezing him out ._

_"Don't talk to me Bin. We have difficult scenes to film the next few days - I don't want us to deal with this."_

_"We can't leave this hanging. I want to solve it. I want us to work out," he tried, standing up._

_"I don't want to talk to you I said. We need to focus. Let's just pretend tonight didn't happen. I'd see you at work in two days."_

_He knows better than to press her._

_"Can I hug you?" he finally asked in defeat._

_"No. I just... I can't. I don't want to see... We need to be alone."_

_She gathered her bag. Don't look back Yejin. Don't look back at his miserable face or all resolve will be gone. He called you cruel. He kept things from you. If you look back, you're just going right into his arms._

_She kept her eyes straight ahead. The moment she reached the private penthouse lift to the carpark, she broke down. She didn't even know how she managed to drive herself home though a blur of tears when all she could feel was pain._

She got up from her bed. She could not afford to wallow today. They have a huge scene. The most pivotal scene in the entire series - where Yoon Seri and Ri Jeong Hyeok would get torn apart during the exchange of North and South Korean soldiers.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap. Her complexion Wan and her eyes tired. Her appetite had totally dwindled too and her cheeks looked a bit gaunt.

Thank goodness those 2 days of shoots consisted of her laying in a hospital bed looking like death for episode 15. She certainly felt like it. She was also relieved her scenes were mainly with the cast playing Seri's family members.

But yesterday's confrontation scene between Seri and Jeong Hyeok at the NIS set was a difficult one. Seeing him again was painful even though there was no discomfort or tension in the quiet way they got ready.

He certainly brought his best performance to the table. She was proud of him for his performance, how he got into character and remained utterly focused despite their personal troubles. It made it easy for her to disappear again into Yoon Seri. She literally felt Seri's physical, emotional pain and her own mental turmoil seeing him as she ragged the line "I know this is very tough for you. Because it's tough for me too."

They both delivered as professionals as their director and crew couldn't stop raving about their scene. Her fainting scene even had a few production members constantly checking on her as she looked so ashen.

Bin and her smiled politely after filming, excusing themselves early to prepare for today's big make it or break it scene.

It stated 4.10am on her clock. Her call time was noon for makeup and wardrobe at the studio before the drive to Paju. There would be a walkthrough and discussions at the location about 3pm before actual filming to catch sunset at 5pm. They had only 2-3 takes maximum to get everything right before the winter sun descended. She needed to get back to sleep for a bit more.

She looked at her phone and saw lunar new year greetings from her sister's family in the group chat. She smiled at the photos of her niece and quickly sent a voice mail to her sis to tell her how cute she was.

There were a couple of other messages from her close friends. Nothing from him. She was relieved.

She put her phone back on her bedside table and crawled back into bed. She forced her eyes shut, drifting off uneasily.

——-

"Who else are we missing? Are the extras, soldiers and NIS agents all here? Blocking please," the production assistants were gathering everyone in place for the walkthrough. It was a flurry of activity.

Bin could feel her presence even before he turned around. He recognised her lightly floral Francis Kurkdijian perfume. How he's missed it on her. He missed her.

Director Lee Jung Hyo exclaimed , "Ah Yejin, good that you are ready. Ok, you emerge from the car and run straight. Remember you just came from the hospital - desperation is powering your steps yet it's physically demanding ..."

Director Lee took the time to explain his vision and sequence to everyone gathered. Everyone was paying close attention and checking the notes written during script reading in July.

Bin looked up from his script. This was the most important scene of the show. They all worked so hard for this, especially in the last two months when filming intensified in winter and the show started airing. It all boiled down to Yejin and him to carry everything through till the end. He felt the burden of responsibility.

Their eyes suddenly met and held on to each other's. The whole world melted away as their gazes remained locked. There was everything to say and nothing to say.

His emotions ran high. He was ready now. He could feel she was too.

She broke the gaze first as a production assistant came up to her to tell her to enter the car.

"Everyone places! The weather check all clear - clouds and sunset looking good," the second director informed them.

Director Lee looked at him expectantly. "Ok soldiers are ready. Bin, you ready? Yejin's side is almost set.

Bin nodded quietly.

"Ok, let's roll everyone. 3, 2, 1 action!"

Bin crossed the yellow line. He heard the cars pull up.

Yejin emerged and he turned back to look at her as the script dictated.

She called out his name and started running in fear and desperation.

The next hour was possibly the most heart wrenching in Bin's acting career as Yejin words rang out, "How do I live after you leave me like that?"

The cast and crew watched with breath abated as the two veterans continued. The director indicated to keep rolling.

He closed up on their faces, letting their expressions speak for themselves.

Both Bin and Yejin were in the zone. They had gone through this scene in their heads so many times and discussed this before. And now the scene was before them. Nothing else mattered besides this departure, these two characters and the deep, passionate, hopeless love they have for each other.

Tears sprang in their eyes.

Every line carried a double meaning.

"Don't worry ..."

"It's all my fault ..."

"Even if something happens, I have no regrets ...

"You came into my life like a gift ..."

"I broke your heart the other day with my words ..."

Yejin held his face tenderly as Bin held hers. They both didn't know where Yoon Seri and Ri Jeong Hyeok end and where Son Yejin and Hyun Bin begin.

"I love you."

"I love you"

Director Lee quickly gestured.

Nobody moved. The rest of the actors were transfixed. As actors, they could all feel it - an iconic scene was in the making.

The mood was somber and heartbreaking.

"Cut! Excellent work! I think we got it! But hey  
soldiers, you were supposed to grab Hyun Bin to go!"

"How could we do that director?! Did you not see? It's heartbreaking!" One of the extras quipped. "I can't bring myself to!"

There was light laughter. Everyone was still visibly affected by what they just saw.

"Bin, Yejin, do you want to review the footage?"

Yejin shook her head. "Just tell me what to do and which part. I don't want to see anything yet for this scene."

Bin nodded to indicate the same. He would take her lead.

The director understood. This was the caliber of the performers he was working with. He knew more of the scene rested on Yejin and decided to push her a little harder.

"Let's do over from the start. One take throughout. I don't I want to break the momentum. Will set up more cameras to zoom in on both of you. Yejin, feel free to ad lib. Bin you too.

Yejin took a deep breath, heart pounding, panting slightly. She was spent.

Ignoring her physical discomfort, she walked slowly back to the car. She was happy with their performances. But she had to do more. She needed to stay in the zone.

Bin and Yejin retraced their steps. Their faces came out together up close again.

Bin could feel a greater intensity from her this time. His heart squeezed tighter at her words and her distraught expression.

Yejin / Seri could hardly bear the acute pain of losing him. Her voice choking, she added another line. "What do I do? What should I do when I miss you so much?"

Bin stared into her eyes.

"Just wait ... and pray."

This time the soldiers were ready. They need no reminder and forcibly removed Hyun Bin.

Yejin cried harder at what could have been. At the thought that prayers weren't enough to fix them, and the impossibility of their very situation.

The cast all rose to the occasion to finish the scene. The sunset was perfect.

Director Lee was delighted. This was a masterpiece. He just needed the video editing to be done beautifully.

"Ok cut! It's a wrap!"

While director Lee was reviewing footage with his second director, Bin saw Yejin looking exhausted.

Yejin felt lightheaded. She could feel herself getting more breathless too. She quickly went to her PA Jung standing by the side.

"Is there a medic here today? I don't feel so good."

"No, it's lunar new year and the director decided to work with a lighter crew. Are you in great pain? I have your painkillers and your gastritis pills."

"Can you bring me to the doctor? I don't want cause an alarm or faint on set or anything."

"There is a dinner break after this. And you have a voiceover tonight for your near death scene at the studio back in Seoul at 10pm. But it shouldn't take too long. Do you want me to postpone the VO?"

Yejin shook her head firmly. She knew they were up against the clock and everyone was working overtime. The film editors were already on standby.

"I probably just need a rest in the car. And to check my blood pressure at a clinic and get some meds if needed. Can you let the director know discreetly ? I'd see them back on set."

PA Jung saw it it right away. He caught Bin's attention when he whispered to the director. Jung noticed Bin's quizzical look.

"Ms Son is very tired so she wants to rest in the van. We will go back to the studio in Seoul first and to the wardrobe department where it's more comfortable. Mr Hyun, she trusts you will review the footage with Director Lee to assess which takes are suitable."

Bin remained nonchalant as PA Jung hurried off. He had to resist every fibre of his being from calling her.

PA Jung found Yejin in the van. She was looking worse for wear. He stepped on the accelerator and called Manager Hong to update him.

"Yejin, Manager Hong says there might be no clinics open .. he said try the 24 hour health centres or hospitals. Are you ok Yejin? Yejin??

He didn't get a reply.

He sped to the nearest hospital.

——-

"What?? Is she fine? She should rest. Ok ok. Got it. Understand. That silly girl. We will reach earlier so we can start earlier. We just finished dinner here in Paju. We should reach latest by 9pm latest."

Director Lee called his personal assistant back in the studio.

"Please get a few bottles of glucose water or isotonic drinks for Ms Son. She will be there earlier. She had a brief fainting spell from fatigue earlier. Keep this confidential."

Out of the corner of his eye Director Lee saw Bin laughing at the next table with his younger cast members. He wasn't sure if he could inform Hyun Bin about this. Although he could hazard a guess that his leads must be casually dating at least, he didn't know the real extent of the relationship between them. It would be disrespectful to assume he could tell Bin about Yejin's health.

Moreover, the two were quiet these two days. He chalked it up to the pressures of the key scenes.

He decided to do the safe thing by keeping it neutral. He found Park smoking outside the restaurant.

"Park, I received a call from PA Jung. Would it be OK for Bin to reach the studio earlier for the VO by 9pm?"

Park shrugged. "Why not. We are nearly finishing dinner anyway. Anything the issue?"

Director Lee hesitated. "It's Ms Son. That's all I can say."

Park was already on the phone. "Jung. Give me the details."

Director Lee returned to his table of his crew.

The next thing Director Lee saw was Park whispering to Bin. Bin's face changed slightly. He said something to his younger cast members who waved bye as Bin bolted for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Hellos all. Hope you enjoyed the angst! I love angsty love stories as I believe that's what is keeping it real. Plus, a relationship is always 2 different people coming together. 
> 
> This chapter continues where the last left off. I read that the series kept filming throughout while it was being aired. And the filming schedule was so punishing that SYJ went to the hospital in Jan 27 for fatigue and returned to the set after. This is my take on it.


End file.
